Edward or Jacob
by afranta
Summary: BELLA MUST PICK BETWEEN EDWARD AND JACOB. I SHALL SAY NO MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One in Jake or Edward??

( a Bella love fanfic)

My name is Bella Swan and my life SUCKS!! I don't have a boyfriend, my friends are talking about me, and my parents are divorced. Well that's about it. I'm starting my new life at Forks high School, where there's a lot of freaky people. Take the Cullens for an example. Weird!!! There are rumors that they are like, vampires or something. But I have a feeling that's not true.

It all started at lunch when I was eating with my "friends" Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Erik. Notice the quotations around friends. Yeah. Well I was talking to Jess when the Cullens walked in. She told me about the rumors and how Jasper always looks like he's in shock or something. What a freak. Then she told me about how they were like, kind of brother and sister, because there father Carlisle ( Miracle Doctor Carlisle) adopted them all when they were infants, children, or teens. They always sit together at lunch and NEVER eat anything.

Remember how I told you I don't have a boyfriend, well that's not 100% true. There's this kid named Jacob Black, ( a childhood friend) we've kinda been going out on dates every once in a while. But I wouldn't quite call us boyfriend and girlfriend. " Bella, Bella?", Angela called. " What Ang?" " I've been calling your name for like, 5 minutes. Gosh pay attention." " Sorry Angela."

OMG I SO LOVE WRITING FANFICS. I'LL WRITE AGAIN SOON


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two in Jake or Edward

( a Bella love fanfic)

OK, the Cullens are freaks, but all three guys are gorgeous. But the most BEAUTIFUL one is Edward! God he's sexy. And guess what, he's single!!!(woopdeedoo) Rosalie is the prettiest girl in the universe in my opinion, but Alice is gorgemous to!! Here are the couples: Alice+Jasper=love and Rosalie+Emmet=love. (I hope soon it will be Bella+ Edward=love, but don't tell anyone I said that.)" So Bella, the trip to LaPush is next week, and we were wondering of you could come." "What?"I said. "Bella, learn to pay attention. A bunch of us are going down to LaPush this weekend, and we were wondering if you could come." I replied, "Yeah sure I can come."

Oh no!!!! It's the first day of biology and Mr. Gorgeous(Edward) sits next to me. OMG! " Everyone get in your seats" the biology teacher said. We got in our seats, but it felt like I floated to mine. The horrible thing about that day in biology was that Edward avoided me the whole time. For the next few weeks, life was pretty much the same until I met with Jake in LaPush and he told me about the treaty.

" Hey Jake how's it going" I said. " Oh I'm fine. Hey do you think we could take a walk along the beach? I need to tell you something." he asked." Yeah sure, I need some exercise." Basically, Jake just told me about an old treaty that keeps 'bloodsuckers" from coming onto their land. And that was how it ALL started.

:-)

TTHX TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY. WRITE SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in Jake or Edward

(A Bella love fanfic)

OMG!! Edward Cullen is calling me to his table. "Miss Swan? Bella?", he called. I ran like a bouncing idiot over to his table where he said, "Bella, come take a walk with me.

We had gotten to the entrance of the woods when I started to ask him where we were going. He replied before I even started to ask the question. " We're going to the place where I will tell you what I am.

Well I had no friggin'clue what the Hell he was talkin' about so I asked, " Edward Cullen, what in the name of the Lord are you talking about? I don't even know you? Oh God are you gonna rape me or somethin'?" I started to get a good scream built up in my throat, but he interrupted me before I could friggin' wake he dead. " Good Lord no Bella. OK. I'm a werewolf. It's ok if you don't believe me, but I really am telling the truth. You friend Jacob Black is a vampire." I was starting to feel light-headed. "Oh Lord Bella don't keel over on me." " So the rumors ARE true. Well, half-true. You're not a vampire, but you are only part human. And omigod Jake's a vampire." I said babbling like a freaking idiot. "Yes Bella. Jake will only become a vampire when he turns sixteen.", he replied. "OMG JAKE'S FIFTEEN AND THREE QUARTERS!!!

OMG I LOVE THIS STORY. THERE'S GONNA BE SOME SURPRISES SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. .

.

U


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four in Jake or Edward

(A Bella love fanfic)

Alright I'm goin' to Jake's. HAHA. He's gonna turn into a vampire. HAHA! OK. None of this stuff is funny. Omigod I'll miss him .I'm talkin' about him like he's dying or something. But in a way he is. I just can't believe that Edward is a werewolf. The rumor was that he and his family were vampires. WRONGO! OMG Jake kissed me. But I have decided to stop dating him. I'm going to ask out the god/werewolf, Edward Cullen.

"Uh, Edward?", I asked, "Would you like to um go see a movie with me or somethin' Friday night?" "Sure Bells. So are we like a couple or something?",he asked/said. "I guess if you want us to be.", I replied. "OK cool. So is the move on or what?",he asked/said again. "Sure. What movie?", I asked. "I was thinking something like Bride Wars.", he replied. "OK pick me up at like eight and we can go see the eight thirty showing and then we can go get some dinner.", I said. "OK great see ya then!", he replied. Then we kissed, and it was G-R-E-A-T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG I gotta get ready. My Edward is picking me up in, oh crap, five minutes. So we're going to see Bride Wars at eight thirty. Then dinner after the movie at this new Italian restaurant called The Pasta Palace. Retarded name but great food. Oh no!!!!! He's here. Gotta go.

I'LL WRITE MORE SOON. TAKE THAT NYOKO BUNNY!!

HEY DONNY!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five in Jake or Edward

"Hey Edward!", I said. "Hey Bella love.", he replied. "So are you ready to go to the move?", he asked. "Yes. Are we still going to see Bride Wars?", I asked, looking at his oh-so-beautiful muscles through his oh-so-sexy tight shirt. I hope he didn't notice. "If you want to , my love.", he replied. "Ok that'll be great!", I said, still mesmerized by his muscles as he lifted me with one hand into the passenger seat of the silver, shiny, Porsche.

Well, the movie was OK, but I was more preoccupied with thoughts about Jacob. What will I tell him? Oh, just so you know Jake, I'm currently dating a very handsome werewolf named Edward Cullen. How would that go? Probably not well in my opinion. Well I never actually got around to going to Jake's house the other day. I chickened out. BooHoo. "So did you like the movie Bells?", Charlie asked when I came home. "Oh it was very nice.", I replied. Well what was I supposed to say? I didn't watch it dad. I was thinking about Jake the ENTIRE time. Yeah, I don't think that would go over well either. "So how did you fend for dinner?", I asked Charlie, trying to sound a little interested. "Billy came over with Jake and we ate some tamago and fries.", he replied. "Oh that's nice.", I replied. "Well I'm going to go up to my room and call Jacob real quick.", I continued. "Well okay Bells see ya in the morning.", he replied. So I gave him a kiss and went upstairs.

I called Jake and told him that we needed to meet. My exact words were, 'Hey Jake, can I come over this weekend? I need you to meet someone.' Of course he said yes so I told him I'd come over tomorrow. Oh, that someone was Edward, but I decided against saying that. I'm working on it. I'm in my noisy truck right now on the way to LaPush. Alright, I'm about a mile away and I'm terrified about his reaction. I'm hoping to God that'll understand. Really, if I was him, I probably wouldn't.

"Hey Jake, it's been awhile."I said. "Yeah Bells, it has been awhile."he replied. "OK Jake, I have someone you need to meet. His name is.... Edward Cullen."I continued. "OH MY GOD! ISABELLA SWAN! You're dating a werewolf!" He yelled like there has no tomorrow. "Well-wait, how did you know I was dating Edward?" I asked. "Bells, I'm a vampire. I can read minds. But I can only read yours sometimes. Only when I'm tuned into your thoughts." He replied, getting softer at the end, so that I could barely hear him. "Well Jacob, I'd rather you didn't tune into my thoughts!" and I stalked off, back to my idling truck.

Oh! What the heck did I just do? Oh! How could I do that? I didn't know I had it in me to yell like that at my pretty much best friend (if he still is). He didn't even get to meet Edward. Sometimes I just wanna call him a filthy bloodsucker because he gets on my nerves. "Bella? Bella, are you there?' Edward asked. I'd nearly forgotten he was in the car (if that was possible). "Sorry, Edward. I was kinda thinkin' about what I just did to Jake." I said a tad bit sadly. "It'll be okay my love! Just calm down." He replied. "I friggin' hope so Edward, I really do." by now I was hyperventilating.


End file.
